Toasts, Talks and Tidbits of a Wedding
by mysticblue17
Summary: [AU AH] During Caroline and Klaus' wedding, their guests reminisce over the relationship that they were celebrating.
1. First Impressions with Elena

Title: Toasts, Talks and Tidbits of a Wedding  
Author: mystic_blue17  
Summary: [AU AH] During Caroline and Klaus' wedding, their guests reminisce over the relationship that they were celebrating.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or plots nor do I plan on receiving any profit from writing about them.  
A/N: This idea stems from the fact that HIMYM is coming back for the final season with a crazy format. Credit where credit is due. And also someone (*points at EyesLikeLiquidFire*) wanted me to do a fic inspired by HIMYM. It's not what you asked for but hopefully it is in the spirit and you like it all the same. Eventually I will fill your prompt properly.

* * *

The musical clink of metal on glass cut through the hum of dinner conversation. The spotlight fell to the maid of honor, Elena as she stood poised at the head table smiling out to the crowd.

"Hi everyone." She said into the mic.

"When that happens the bride and groom are supposed to kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Kol chanted from his place further down the table.

Caroline rolls her eyes at his mischievous comment while Klaus merely grinned and swooped in. He was never one to turn down the opportunity to kiss his wife. She laughed into his kiss. When they pulled away from each other just shy of an inappropriately long kiss, they were smiling. She rubbed her lipstick off the corner of his mouth. He pressed a soft kiss to her temple.

Elena smiled at the newlyweds. They looked the picture of a happy bride and groom. Klaus was dressed immaculately in a classic black tux. Caroline was stunning in her simple yet elegant snow white wedding gown. The fitted bodice and full skirt gave her the look of royalty.

"Let's hear it for the Mr. and Mrs. Mikaelson one more time." She encouraged. The room filled with sound as the crowd roared with hollers and applause.

"So here comes the part of the night that I get to make a speech about my best friend, Caroline and the man that she chose to spend her life with." Elena paused to wink at Caroline. "I could tell you about when I met Caroline the first day of kindergarten. She told me she liked my daisy shirt and we shared string cheese at snack time. And I knew that anyone who could make string cheese that much fun was bound to be my best friend for life. I could tell you that she is beautiful, but you have eyes. I could tell you about her incredible mind and wicked sense of humor. And I could continue to embarrass her with flattery as she completely deserves today. But I will say that in all the years that I have known her, she has never shined the way she does now that she has found her match, the love of her life in Klaus. Caroline Forbes was a force to be reckoned with but I think Caroline Mikaelson might just rule the world."

Caroline reached to grasp Elena's hand. Her eyes shining with a mix of laughter and tears of happiness.

"What everyone is actually waiting for is the funny or embarrassing or ridiculous story that I'm practically obliged as maid of honour to share tonight." Elena said conspiratorially.

Caroline furrowed her brow at Elena, mentally rifling through trying to figure out what story she would tell. Elena had more than enough material to choose from. She pointedly dropped Elena's hand and shot her a look.

Elena laughed and reached for her hand once more. "Don't worry Care. It's more silly than anything else. Actually I don't even think Klaus knows this one."

The man himself sat up a little straighter at that comment. "Please continue then Elena." He said beguilingly.

Caroline huffed in her seat stuck between the two. Klaus extended his arms to envelope her. His right arm coming to rest on the back of her chair while his left hand toyed with her ring that declared her as his wife. He had already admitted it was fast becoming his favourite pastime.

"Thank you. So I'm sure everyone is familiar with the story of the first time I met Klaus. Well this is the story of the first time Caroline and I talked about Klaus."

* * *

"_So he took one look at me and started laughing. Like serious laughing." Elena said to Caroline._

"_What a dick!" Caroline exclaimed._

_Elena scrunched her face at her choice of words. _

"_Elena I know you really like Elijah but really a dick is a dick. And his brother fits that to a tee." Caroline said full of conviction. "Argh. Idiot!"_

"_I can't help it! I mean this is his brother. It's going to be a big deal if he doesn't like me." Elena responded. _

_"When has anyone ever not liked the great Elena Gilbert?' __Caroline shot her a look. "_But seriously Elena don't worry about this. Elijah is a big boy. He decides who he dates and he chose you. No amount of laughter from the peanut gallery is going to change that. And based on what I do know about him, I bet Elijah didn't just let him laugh at you." Caroline tried to reassure her.

"_No of course not. He forced Klaus out of the room and told him off." _

"_Ah Elijah. I knew I liked him for a reason." Caroline said satisfied with that answer._

"_Klaus said that I looked like his ex-wife." Elena admitted to Caroline what was really bothering her from her first meeting with Klaus. _

"_That dick! Seriously who says that when you meet the new girlfriend for the first time?" Caroline said outraged for her friend. She took a deep breath when she saw Elena's visible distress. "Even still so what? Elijah is into hot brunettes. Who doesn't have a type?" Caroline said logically._

"_I guess." Elena answered still sounding unsure. _

"_Oh please Elena you have a type. Always wanted tall, dark and handsome ever since your mom read us Cinderella."_

_She broke out in a smile at the truth in Caroline's statement. "You're right."_

"_I'm always right." Caroline continued full of confidence. She pulled Elena in for a hug. "So listen to me when I tell you this. There is only one Elena Gilbert in the whole world and Elijah is lucky to have you whatever the resemblance you have to his ex."_

"_Thanks Care."_

"_Of course. That's what best friends/roomies are for." She said happy to see that her best friend was in better spirits. _"_Now go get us some wine. My throat is dry after giving you that pep talk." She said full of sass._

_Elena let out a little laugh and obliged her. Caroline waited until she was in the kitchen to snatch Elena's phone and dial Elijah's number. "Elijah! Yea it's Caroline. Where does your brother get off treating my best friend like that?"_

_Elena felt her face get hot. She rushed into the living room immediately trying to get her phone but Caroline was faster running into the bathroom and locking the door. _

"_I don't care for his attitude." Caroline continued as if she was uninterrupted. _

_Elena followed her, pressing her ear to the door. Elijah must have been responding to Caroline as she grew quiet. _

"_Ok I get that he is your brother and that means that there is a fair amount of teasing that comes along with that bond but that doesn't mean that he can get away with treating her like that." _

_Caroline stopped again. Elena strained her ears to hear Elijah to no success._

_"Elijah what you are saying makes sense and I know that you defended her but let me make this perfectly clearly. Elena is like my favourite person in the world and he is nothing to me. So he better be a complete gentleman the next time they see each other or I will make sure he regrets it." Caroline finished with a flourish. _

_Elena was beyond embarrassed that Caroline was yelling at her boyfriend but at the same time there was also something in Caroline's fierce words that warmed her heart. _

_Caroline finally opened the door. "Here's Elena." She tossed her the phone with a sly smile. _

* * *

"Well suffice to say Klaus was very very nice to me the next time I saw him. So I guess tonight is as good of a time as any for me to relinquish my spot as Caroline's favourite person in the world to you Klaus." She said begrudgingly.

He briefly let go of Caroline's hand in favour of a celebratory sip of champagne and tipped his glass to Elena in gratitude. His other hand occupied stroking his new wife's shoulder in a comforting manner as she had turned red in embarrassment.

"Take care of her or you will regret it." Elena threatened playfully, echoing Caroline's words. "To Caroline and Klaus. May you have an exciting, happy and fiercely passionate life together."

The crowd roared once again in agreement.

* * *

A/N: I hate myself for starting another fic right now but it is just so appropriate. And I like the idea of doing it HIMYM style with the flashbacks. I'm aiming for like a short short multichapter. The idea is like 4 or 5 chapters, each from a dif pov touching on different stages of Klaroline. Please review and let me know who you want to see. I think I know who I want to write but I'm open to suggestion. Thanks for reading and I hope to hear from you ;)


	2. First Fight with Finn

Title: Toasts, Talks and Tidbits of a Wedding  
Author: mystic_blue17  
Summary: [AU AH] During Caroline and Klaus' wedding, their guests reminisce over the relationship that they were celebrating.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or plots nor do I plan on receiving any profit from writing about them.  
A/N: I wanted to post a chapter to coincide with the premier of HIMYM tonight. So onto the next chapter and we will be hopping around the timeline. Get ready to take a leap forward!

* * *

Finn came upon his siblings laughing in a circle off to the side of the bar. "What's so funny?"

Kol ropes his older brother in throwing his arm over Finn's shoulder. "Just remembering some of our favourite Caroline-Klaus fights."

Finn arched his brow at all their amused faces. It was true. There had been a fair number of blow outs over the years.

"I remember the first fight I witnessed." said Kol. "What was it? At the London house. That was a good one."

Rebekah clapped her hands gleefully. "Yes! The food fight of '14. I swear there is still a stain on that second chair!"

They all laughed.

"Do we even remember what they were fighting about?" asked Finn.

"No. And neither do they." Kol answered with a silly grin on his face. "What about you Finn? Care to tell us about your favourite Caroline-Klaus fight?"

"Mine?" Finn said pensively. He thought over the arguments he had witnessed or heard about. He smiled as he came upon his favourite from relatively early in the relationship. "It was back when I came to town and stayed with Niklaus. I was coming from work and I could hear them as I walked down the hallway."

"_I can't believe you!"Caroline screeched. _

"_What?" Klaus responded befuddled at her tone. _

"_What?! Seriously! You just said what?" She said incredulously._

"_I don't see the problem love." He said honestly. _

"_Are you kidding me?! You must be joking. There is no way you are that clueless! There is no way you thought that telling me you were leaving the country indefinitely next week would go smoothly."_

"_Caroline love-" Klaus started. _

"_Don't Caroline me." She snapped at him._

_Finn cringed and let himself into the apartment. He was hoping that the front room would be empty so he could have a clear shot at his designated room. Finn wasn't the type to run but that also didn't mean he wanted to step into the middle of their fight. He opened the door and peered in cautiously. The front room was empty but the coast wasn't clear. They were 'talking' in the kitchen which was open concept. They must have been cleaning up after dinner. Klaus stood in front of the sink still rinsing off a plate. Caroline stood with a towel in hand positively fuming at him. _

_She saw Finn arrive out of the corner of her eye. "Hi Finn. I was just leaving." She flung the towel at Klaus and it hit him wetly on the side of his neck. She walked determinedly past Finn to her purse and jacket to the side of the door. Finn cautiously stepped to the side giving her wide berth. _

_Klaus signed in resignation and abandoned his post in front of the sink, following her into the front room. "Now what are you doing?"_

"_Well excuse me if I don't feel like sticking around after you break up with me." She said sarcastically. _

"_Who said anything about breaking up?" he asked in disbelief._

_She spun around and poked him in the chest. "You are leaving indefinitely sounds like you breaking up with me."_

"_Don't put words in my mouth."_

"_You didn't even bother to tell me till today! That doesn't scream that you care about me or about this relationship."_

"_Caroline …"_

"_No I think your actions are explanation enough. I was crazy to think that this " she gestured between the two of them "meant something to you. I guess I should thank you for this. I was falling in love with you and if you don't feel the same then it's better that this ends now."_

_Finn could see the shock on his brother's face but Caroline took his stunned silence wrong way and quickly averted her eyes. Finn spotted one tear escape. She rubbed it away stubbornly and pulled the door open to leave. _

_Finn pushed Klaus jolting him from his stupor. "Stop her you idiot!"_

_Klaus strode forward slapping his hand on the door closing it shut and boxed her in. _

_Caroline hung her head and said in a small voice. "Just let me go."_

_Finn strained his ears to hear his brother say "Never."_

_She let out a shaky breath. "I don't get you."_

_He turned her gently to face him and wiped her cheek. "Caroline, " he started softly "I'm not breaking up with you. I swear."_

_She opened her mouth no doubt to dispute his words. He didn't let her get a word in before continuing. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I should have but in my head, distance doesn't change the fundamentals of this relationship."_

_"Being together in the same city seems pretty fundamental." She said defiantly. _

_He smiled at her spark and chose his words carefully. "Caroline I don't want anyone else. For me, it's you. That isn't going to change no matter what city I am in."_

"_Are you sure?" she asked timidly._

"_Never been more sure of anything in my whole life." Klaus answered sincerely. _

_She seemed to take a moment to absorb what he was saying."Ok." She repeated again with more confidence. "Ok. I'm mad at you for not telling me until now but I'm not ready to just walk away from us either. So how are we going to make this work?"_

_She walked over the couch, pulling out her pocket calendar already in full planning mode. She mumbled to herself about vacation days and holidays._

_Klaus grinned and followed her to the couch. He snatched her calendar out of her hand and tossed it over his shoulder, landing not far from Finn. _

"_Klaus!" Caroline yelped. "We need to figure this out."_

"_We'll get to that. But first," He leaned into her until she was reclined onto the couch. "you said you were falling in love with me."_

_The switch was almost immediate. She looked at him flirtatiously through the fringe of her eyelashes. "So I did. What are you going to do about that?" Her lips curved into a beguilingly smile. _

_Klaus leaned down to whisper something in her ear. _

_Finn took that as his cue to leave. He wouldn't run from a fight but he would definitely leave to avoid hearing them make up. _

Rebekah sighed wistfully at the story. The brothers shrugged at her romantic nature.

"What was your favourite Kol?" Elijah asked, continuing the conversation.

"The silent treatment of 2016." He answered decisively. "There is something so funny about Nik talking ad nauseum to Caroline while she remains stoic. I swear I heard him start talking about the colour blue, left the room, ate a snack, came back and he was still talking about blending. It was a master piece."

The circle once again laughed.

Klaus walked up to his family. "What are we laughing about?"

* * *

A/N: I want to thank you guys for your support of this fic. I'm very very pleasantly surprised with all the love so far. Thanks so much. It really does mean a lot to me. And I love that you guys read this story and some of you found your way to my other fics so that is extra delightful. And I will answer the guest reviews here. (I totally understand if you are too lazy to log in. I too am inflicted with that.) So I will be answering them in order of the actual reviews.

Guest review from September 17 – Thanks! I don't think I have ever really used flashbacks quite like this so it is exciting and challenging. Hopefully you liked this chapter just as much as Elena's chapter. And *spoiler alert* I was already planning a Kol chapter. It is officially part of the outline. So I am glad we are on the same page for that. Thanks again for your review!

Inga – Perfect? High praise friend. Thanks so much for reviewing. I really appreciate the time and effort you took to write it. I hope this chapter was just as good. I am striving for even better. Let me know if I pulled it off ;)

Guest from September 17 – Aww your review was cute. Thanks for taking the time to hit me back with a comment. I hope you liked this chapter!

Guest from September 18 – Well congrats to you on your new job and all that fun and exciting stuff. Thank you for coming back just in time to review my fic! Super awesome timing there. I'm glad you are loving it. Always such a great complement that someone loves what you are doing. The concept is fun. So fun in fact that I am starting to think that 5 chapters might not be enough. I finished the outline for this story and I haven't quite decided yet. But the good news is I didn't make you wait too long for a new chapter. Congrats again and thanks for reviewing!

Harmony – Thanks for your review. I'm glad that you enjoyed it!

OK if anyone is still reading thanks! I am going to start working on the next chapter right away while my muse is with me. See you soon!


End file.
